This Time is the Last time
by Lost42
Summary: Ji Yeon vows to get away from her abusive boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

This chapter is inspired by the Celine Dion song This Time. I recommend you listen to the song to get the feel of this chapter. Also there is some violence in this story.

Ji Yeon lay in the hospital bed listning to the ticking clock up on the wall. She noticed it had been a few hours since her parents left. She couldn't sleep in the stiff white sheets that covered the bed. The dim light from outside offered little comfort. She jumped as she heard footsteps outside the door, his footseps. The all to familiar heavy footsteps that meant trouble.

She sat up, rubbing her small baby bump."Don't worry baby. I won't let him hurt us anymore." He always told her she deserved what he did to her and then the next day he would act like nothing happened. She was a victum of a poisoned love. She had been living this nightmare for years now and she had had enough.

She lay down and pretended to be asleep as she heard the heavy wooden creak open and those same all to familiar heavy footsteps come closer. Every nerve in her small body fought to stay still. She flinched as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." The kind male nurse said."I just need to check a few things but if you want I can get your mom.

Ji Yeon nodded." Yes please." She felt like a child once again in the hospital and needing her mom. She couldn't help it. She really didn't want to be alone with a man right now, even one she knew wouldn't hurt her.

As she waited on her mom to come do the whole stay in the hospital routine she vowed that this time was the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

5 months earlier

"I'm pregnant." Ji Yeon stated, interupting her boyfriend of five years from his precious compiuter game. She wasn't sure how he would react, so she just blurted it out when she noticed a pause in the game. He turned around in his state of the art gaming chair.

"You're what?" He asked."Are you sure?"

Ji Yeon just held up the two positive tests as proof.

"Great. It better be a boy." Her boyfriend muttered turning back to his game.

Ji Yeon just shrugged, pretty much expecting this. She just thought she should tell him sooner rather then later before he accused her of cheatig or something. She turned on her laptop and hoped the one person, besides her parents would be as happy at the news as she was. She secretly hoped the baby would be a girl just to spite her boyfriend. She had planned on getting away from him but the pregnancy put a stop to that. He spent to much time with his online friends and games to be bothered with her anymore. She even thought he might be cheating on her, but didn't have any proof. At least she had a few friends to talk to. after a few seconds of waiting the call was finally answered and the one person she wanted to see was on the screen, his smiling face making her feel better in an instant.

"What's up?" Dil asked stifling a yawn.

"Sorry did I wake you up?' Ji Yeon asked.

"No. I just got back from ghost hunting in Europe." Dil explained.

"That must of been fun." Ji Yeon said.

"It sure was!" Dil exclaimed. At 26 years old he was still the immature boy she had left in the states all those years ago. Dil went on to tell of his afventures in great detail. He had visited castles, pubs, and all kinds of buildings one would expect to find a ghost lurking in the dark shadows. He stopped his stories when he remembered Ji Yeon had called him to tell him something.

"What did you want to tell me?" Dil asked, his tone becoming calmer then when he had been telling his stories.

"Oh I'm pregnant." Ji Yeon told him with a smile.

"Congrats!" Dil exclaimed."Is it a boy or girl?"

"To early to tell, but I hope It's a girl." Ji Yeon answered with a smile.

"Sorry to cut the call short, but I gotta get some sleep." Dil said as he yawned loudly."I gotta present my findings tomorrow."

"Get some sleep and we'll talk soon." Ji Yeon said ending the call. She closed her laptop and pulled out her text book. She had decided to become a nurse like her mom.

Five months later

Ji Yeon and her boyfriend were at there ultrasound appointment. Ji Yeon was nervous and excited at the same time. Today they would find out what they were having.

Once they were called back Ji Yeon layed back on the examination table and the doctor put the cold gel on her belly and placed the wand on Ji Yeon's stomach.

"everything looks good, except the baby seems to be smaller then it should be." The doctor told them after a few minutes.

"Is there something wrong with the baby?" Ji Yeon asked sitting up slightly and looking over at the monitor.

"Nothing that can't be fixed after it's born. The baby has a kidney condition." The doctor answered."Did you want to know the sex of the baby?'

"Yes." Ji Yeon answered then looked to her boyfriend for confirmation. He looked up from his phone when he felt eyes on him.

"Sure" He muttered. He put his phone in his pocket only for it to go off a second later.

"Ok. It looks like It's a girl." The doctor announced.

The news made Ji Yeon smile. She was happy that the baby was a girl, but a bit disappointed that she had inherited the same condition she had had to deal with as a child. Her boyfriend however had the opposite reaction and stormed out of the room slamming the door on his way out. Ji Yeon sighed and pulled her phone out.

"Hey mom. I need a ride home." Ji Yeon said once her mom had answered the phone. Thirty minutes later Mi Sun had arrived to pick up her daughter.

"I'm guessing the the news wasn't what he wanted." Mi Sun speculated once Ji Yeon got inside the car and they began driving.

"How did dad react when you guys found out I was a girl?' Ji Yeon asked.

"He was really happy. Not all men want sons." Mi Sun explained.

"That's good to know." Ji Yeon sighed."She has my condition."

"We'll just deal with it like we did with you." Mi Sun assured her."She'll be fine."

"I don't really feel like going home yet." Ji Yeon said as they stopped at a light.

"Good because now we know what the baby is we can go shopping." Mi Sun said turning on a side street.

Shopping for her little girl made Ji Yeon feel better. They picked out some baby clothes in girly colors. After shopping they got some lunch.

Later that day Ji Yeon got home to find her boyfriend where she expected, at his computer. He was talking to some people, but Ji Yeon didn't pay much attention. She was tired and just wanted to rest.

Ji Yeon was abruptly woken up by a slap to the face. She sat up rubbing her cheek.

"I see you've been drinking." Ji Yeon muttered moving to the edge of the bed so she could get away if she had to. Almost everytime he went out drinking with his friends, he would come back so drunk he would beat her for no reason and the next day he would apologize and make up some excuse of why she deserved what he did to her.

"You brought this on yourself you know." He said darkly coming closer. His heavy footsteps echoeing off the wooden floor.

"I did nothing to you." Ji Yeon shouted.

"Really? Nothing huh." Her boyfriend scoffed as he stumbled closer and grabbed Ji Yeon by the collar of her nightshirt, pulling her closer to him. She slpped him in the face so she could get away. This only made him angrier, but she was able to escape to the bathroom and locked the door. He pounded on the door for what seemed like forever and finally gave up. Once Ji Yeon heard him snoring she knew it was safe to come out. She found that the door had been blocked. She stayed in the bathroom for three days.

"Are you ready to apologize?" Her boyfriend asked holding the door open.

"Apologize for what?" Ji Yeon asked. Her boyfriend was about to close the door.

"Wait." Ji Yeon cried out before the door was fully closed."I'm sorry." She really didn't want to say it but she didn't want to be stuck in the bathroom any longer.

"That's better." Her boyfriend said and pulled her up by her nightshirt."Now get dressed so we can take care of this little problem you gave us."

In her waekened state of mind Ji Yeon didn't register what he was talking about at first. It clicked soon enough though.

"We're not doing anything." Ji Yeon yelled suddenly finding more energy."I'm keeping this baby and if you don't like it you can leave."

This was of course the wrong thing to say, but in that moment Ji Yeon didin't care. She was going to do whatever she had to keep her baby safe.

Her boyfriend marched over to her, fire in his eyes. He threw her down on the floor and began punching her in the stomach. Ji Yeon used her arms to shield her baby bump, hoping that the baby was ok. She rolled out of the way just as his boot covered foot came crashing down onto the floor.

Ji Yeon stood up and grabbed the nearest object, which just so happened to be a baseball bat.

"What are you going to do? Hit me?" Her boyfriend asked."You're to small and weak."

Ji Yeon swung the bat and knocked him to the floor. She was running out of energy. She held the bat above her head and prepared to swing again if he dared to get up. He layed there pretending to be knocked out.

Ji Yeon wated a few minutes and dropped the bat to the floor. She ran to her room and began packing. Suddenly Ji Yeon heard the familiar footsteps behind her. She didn't have time to react before she was struck unconsious.

She woke up sometime later to find both of her parents sitting beside her. She also realized she wasn't at home anymore.

"How did I get here?" She asked weakly.

"Min Jun called me and said he hadn't heard from you this week. So he thought we should go check on you. I'm glad he did." Mi Sun explained stroking her daughter's cheek softly.

"You're staying with us from now on." Jin told her."And when I find that boyfriend of your's I'm going to kill him."

Ji Yeon smiled at that. It also made her feel a little sad because her baby wouldn't have a dad as good as hers, or even a dad at all.

"How is the baby?" Ji Yeon asked as she felt a small kick letting her know the baby was at least alive still.

"The baby is fine." Mi Sun assured her.

A month later Ji Yeon went into labor and her little girl was born. She had to stay in the hospital for a few months.

"Hey how's life going?" Dil asked surprising Ji Yeon as she sat with her daughter in the nicu.

"Hey. I can't believe you're here." Ji Yeon said standing and giving Dil a hug.

"You'd think I'd miss this." Dil gestered to the baby. Ji Yeon smiled and picked her daughter up.

"Do you want to hold her?" Ji Yeon asked.

By this time Dil had had a lot of practice holding babies. All of his friends and brother had kids. He held his arms out and Ji Yeon placed her daughter in them.

"Wow. She looks just like you." Dil said admiring the tiny baby in his arms.

Ji Yeon smiled. She was glad her daughter looked like her. Her boyfriend didn't even show up to the hospital when she was having the baby, which didn't surprise anyone.

"Are you ready?" Dil asked handing the baby back to Ji Yeon.

"Yes." Ji Yeon nodded putting her daughter into the pink car seat. Dil drove them to Ji Yeon's parents house where she had been staying for the last few months. They walked inside to find all of her friends waiting for them.

"Hey. How have you been?" Kimi asked giving Ji Yeon a hug.

"Good."I'm just glad she gets to come home." Ji Yeon answered looking down at the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Watch out. Lil's going to give you enough baby clothes to last a lifetime." Kimi warned stepping back so Lil could have a turn.

"I will not." Lil said playfully hitting Kimi in the arm."I just have this."

Lil presented Ji Yeon with a white blanket with pink crowns on it and a white onsie with a pink crown in the middle.

"I make a special outfit for all my friend's babies." Lil explained.

"Thank you Lil. I love it." Ji Yeon told her giving her a hug.

"What's her name?' Lil asked after they broke their hug.

"Her name is Sun. It means goodness." Ji Yeon explained.

A few weeks later Ji Yeon and her parents moved to America for a new start.


End file.
